walkingwithseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
List of minor animals in Walking with Beasts
The following is a list of animals which first appear in Walking with Beasts and ''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari, but do not have an important enough role to warrant the creation of an entire article. This does not include animals which are mentioned. New Dawn Mugger crocodile '''Mugger crocodiles' are large crocodilians native to Asia and, during the Eocene, Germany. Large predators, in the Eocene they were no match for early whales like Ambulocetus. In Walking with Beasts: New Dawn, a mugger crocodile is swimming in the lake when the Ambulocetus scares it away. In Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari, the crocodile and Ambulocetus instead ignore each other. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Ant Ants are extremely diverse and widespread arthropods. One appears in Walking with Beasts: New Dawn, being scared off by a larger giant ant. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn Tamandua Tamanduas 'are small insectivorous edentates from South America and, in the Eocene, Germany. One appears in ''Walking with Beasts: New Dawn. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn Gecko 'Geckos '''are widespread, fairly diverse lizards. A gecko appears in ''Walking with Beasts: New Dawn. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn White's tree frog 'White's tree frogs '''are small amphibians. One appears in ''Walking with Beasts: New Dawn. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn Green rat snake 'Green rat snakes '''are snakes. One appears in ''Walking with Beasts: New Dawn. *''Walking with Beasts'' **101. New Dawn Palaeotis '''Palaeotis were primitive birds from Eocene Europe. In Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari, one is almost suffocated by gas, but the cloud moves on into the forest before it finishes its job. *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Bat These unidentified bats are small, primitive bats from Eocene Europe. One appears in Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari. It is flying over the lake when the gas suffocates it. *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Python Pythons are very large snakes from South America. In the Eocene they also thrived in Europe. In Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari, one eats a baby crocodile. *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Whale Killer Loggerhead sea turtle Loggerhead sea turtles are medium-sized sea turtles found worldwide. They come on to beaches to lay eggs, like all sea turtles. In Walking with Beasts: Whale Killer, one is retreating into the sea after a night of egg laying when it is found by an Andrewsarchus. After some confusion, it manages to crush the turtle's shell. *''Walking with Beasts'' **102. Whale Killer *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Mako shark Mako sharks are medium predatory sharks found worldwide, An Eocene species existed in the Egypt mangroves. In Walking with Beasts: Whale Killer,one leaps out of the water and kills an Apidium. The same thing happens in Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari; the sharks also squabble with the Basilosaurus in the book. *''Walking with Beasts'' **102. Whale Killer *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Vulture Vultures 'are large scavenging birds from Africa and Asia. They appear in ''Walking with Beasts: Whale Killer and Next of Kin. In the latter, a flock is scared away by the Australopithecus from a zebra carcass. They also appear in Walking with Cavemen. '''Turkey vultures and condors appear in Wild New World. *''Walking with Beasts'' **102. Whale Killer **104. Next of Kin *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' *''Walking with Cavemen'' **102. Blood Brothers *''Wild New World'' **102. Canyonlands Snaggletooth shark Snaggletooth sharks are medium sized sharks found in the eastern tropics; Africa, Asia and Australia. One appears hunting in Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari before being killed by the Basilosaurus. *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Bird These unidentified birds, from Eocene Asia, seem to act like oxpeckers to the brontotheres they share their habitat with. They appear in Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari. *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari'' Next of Kin Warthog Warthogs are medium omnivorous African animals, resembling pigs and entelodonts. One appears in Walking with Beasts: Next of Kin. *''Walking with Beasts'' **104. Next of Kin White rhinoceros White rhinoceroses are very large mammals native to Africa, and one of the largest land animals of the Holocene. One appears in Walking with Beasts: Next of Kin. *''Walking with Beasts'' **104. Next of Kin Jackal Jackals are small dog-like carnivores from Africa and Asia. One appears in Walking with Beasts: Next of Kin. *''Walking with Beasts'' **104. Next of Kin Zebra 'Zebras '''are large hoofed mammals from Africa and, in the Pleistocene, North America, related to horses. One appears in ''Walking with Beasts: Next of Kin as a carcass. It is being fed on by a large flock of vultures, which are scared off by the Australopithecus. The apes squabble over the carcass. They appear alive in Wild New World. *''Walking with Beasts'' **104. Next of Kin *''Walking with Beasts: A Prehistoric Safari (mentioned)'' *''Wild New World'' **102. Canyonlands (cameo) **105. American Serengeti (cameo) *''Wild New World: Re-creating Ice Age North America (mentioned)'' Ostrich 'Ostriches '''are very large African birds. One appears in ''Walking with Beasts: Next of Kin. *''Walking with Beasts'' **104. Next of Kin Vulture : See vulture. Mammoth Journey Saiga antelope *''Walking with Beasts'' **106. Mammoth Journey (cameo) *''Wild New World'' **101. Land of the Mammoth *''Wild New World: Re-creating Ice Age North America'' *''Monsters We Met'' **101. The Eternal Frontier Wisent Grey wolf